The rapid growth of radiological procedures and the attendant rise in the genetically significant exposure of the general population suggest the need for the development of new radiographic techniques that can significantly lower the dose per examination. The possibility of reducing doses per picture by one-hundred times or more by the use of electronic image intensification coupled with high resolution television recording techniques has recently been established for images of fluoroscopic quality. It is the purpose of the present program to increase the resolution and contrast performance of such an electronic radiography system to the point where this technique of dose reduction will become widely acceptable to the radiologic profession. For this purpose, it is proposed to (a) increase the present resolution of electronic imaging techniques to the point where it will equal that attained in many radiographic procedures, (b) to increase the inherent contrast by the use of multiple selective filtration so as to attain nearly monochromatic radiation and (c) to increase the quality of the recorded image by reducing undesirable scattered background radiation that tends to wash out low contrast details. By these means, it is not hoped to achieve significant reductions in medical radiation exposure, but also to increase the diagnostic value of radiograms beyond that attainable with present x-ray films.